


Thought you didn't dance?

by TotallyRadioactive15



Category: Ballum, EastEnders (TV)
Genre: 3rd Oct, Cute, Fluff, Fun, Kissing, M/M, Mucking About, Party in Vic, Romance, episode filler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: Just a little episode filler from 3rd October from Bex's party at the Vic, and my take on what happened afterwards...(Title sucks but I couldn't think of anything else! lol)





	Thought you didn't dance?

'Oh come on, you'll look cute' Ben cried out as he tried to push the sunglasses on Callum's face. Callum reached up and covered Ben's hand with his as he tried to push him back.

'Ben!' he cried out laughing at the same time  
'Leave him alone' Lola said playfully slapping Ben on his arm, trying to stop his teasing behavour.   
'She loves me really' Ben teased as he pushed the sunglasses onto his own face.   
'What do ya think? 'he asked his friends   
'Your an idiot... ya know that' Lola told him, before snapping a picture of him on her phone. 

'Oi!' Ben cried out trying to grab the phone from lola.   
'If ya want to take a picture, take it from my good side' Ben told her posing, after he finally got to see the first picture she had taken   
'You dont have a good side' Jay chipped in  
'I do too. tell him Callum' Ben said turning to see his new lover who was laughing at them.   
'Ah.... I'm not getting involved' Callum told him taking a sip of his beer.   
'Your no fun... don't worry we'll loosen you up a bit' Ben said smirking as he took of the sunglasses, and slipped them in his pocket.

'Why do you have them anyway? the sunglasses? there not yours are they?' Jay asked   
'I'm not sure yet' Ben replied causing the rest of them to look at him curiously deciding against pushing him for more information.

Lola meanwhile had fished one of the graduation caps from another table and placed it on Jay's head, when he was pre-occupied with drinking his drink.   
'Jay Mitchell, BA, MSC' she declared   
'DIV' Ben told him from across the table causing Lola and Callum to laugh almost uncontrollably. 

They where too busy mucking about with all the props on the table to even notice Bex walking though the door. Callum began to clap as everyone cried out, he poked Ben in the side to get him to start clapping, after all she was the reason they where even there. 

Jay took the cap off quickly and tried to put it on Callum's head, only Callum was to fast for him and swatted it away. Jay resigned to the fact that nobody was playing his game. He put the cap onto the seat next to him and started up a conversation with Lola. 

'What do ya think Cal... fancy a bit of roleplay... you could be the teacher and I could be the naughty student... I'd love you to spank me' Ben whispered flirtatiously into Callums ear, as he placed his hand on to top of Callum's thigh squeezing it as he said the words 

Callum who had started to take a sip of his beer when Ben had decided to treat him to that particular thought choked on his drink.   
*Coughs*   
He hastily put his bottle down so he could cough properly giving an evil look to Ben, who was now staring at him.   
'Are you aright babe?' Ben asked as he put his hand on Callum's shoulder, he looked over at lola who trying her hardest not to laugh and Jay had given him a dirty look.   
'Yeah... just took me by suprise' he chocked out   
'What did?' Jay asked confused  
'You dont wanna know' Ben chirped in, giving him friends a sexy smirk.

'Ben!' Lola cried out hitting him again.   
'What am I tonight..? your human punch bag!' Ben teased  
'Well if you keep doing stupid things... you'll have to get used to it!' Lola cried back smiling. 

As the pub got busier they moved from there seats to stand at the other end of the bar. Ben got some more drinks in whilst Callum had a chat with Stuart.   
Callum couldn't help himself though... his eyes wondered back to Ben's consistently, and it didn't go unnoticed by his brother.   
'You're really smitten with him aren't ya?' Stuart asked his brother as he looked over to where Callum was staring. 'I'm happy' Callum said simply  
'I'm glad brother' he said giving Callum a smile and holding up his beer bottle before walking away.   
'Who ya staring at?' Ben asked when he got back to them passing a drink Callum's way  
'Callum could feel the tip of his ear's redden which caused Ben to giggle at him.   
'It's alright... I know I'm too hard to resist' he said before taking a sip of his drink and walking around Callum so he could also lean against the bar. 

A little while later they cranked the music level up and changed the songs to something more modern.   
'You wanna dance?' Ben asked  
'Thought, you didn't dance? 'Callum teased as Ben stood in front of him. He took hold of Callum's hand and wrapped his arm around his waist giving him no chance but to sway with him.

They danced awkwardly to the music for a bit in till Lola came over and started to tease them.   
'You two dance like your old men!' Lola cried  
'Awwww your so cute!' she cried in a funny voice pointing at the lovers.   
Ben laughed, gripped Callum's hand more and pushed himself into Callum's body. 

'Did ya hear that... apparently we are cute' Ben told him.   
Callum gave him the sweetest smile in the world and Ben couldn't help himself. He stood on his tip toes took his hand away from Callum's waist and pulled his face down so he could give him a kiss.   
The kiss like always deepened quickly 

'Oh! you two! get a room' Lola cried poking Ben in the stomach   
'Will you stop it!' Ben cried, pulling away from his lover and looking down at Lola. Lola laughed and turned back towards the bar letting Ben and Callum have a bit of time to themselves, dancing and smiling. It felt good. 

A while later the dancing had stopped and karaoke began.   
Callum had found them another seat by this point, closer to the make shift stage.  
Jay was sloshed and volunteered to get up and sing with Stuart. Ben laughed at him as they started to sing 'A Town Called Malice'.  
'God I need another drink if I am to listen to this!' Ben said, kissing Callum on the cheek before getting up and walkiing to the bar. 

He listened to Mel and Sharon talk as he rounded the bar and stood in the space next to Sharon, giving Tracy his order.   
'Phil still packing, Ben?' Mitch asked from across the bar.   
'Ah well, holidays off init Sharon? I think the old bill have his passport' he said shrugging.  
Tracy handed him two beers.   
'Thanks babe' he said blowing her a kiss before he took the bottles and walked back to Callum and Lola who had joined their table. Jay was still singing when he sat down. He had to admit he was actually pretty good.   
He handed Callum his drink and felt himself smile when Callum slid his hand underneath the table and landed on Ben's thigh. it was a small but nice gesture. 

After some more awful karaoke, and some more drinks the night finally wound down and people began to leave.  
Ben pulled Callum up from the booth and took his hand in his. 'Walk me home?' he asked.   
Callum nodded rather too quickly which caused Ben to giggle in his slightly drunk state. 

Lola and Jay said there goodbyes and watched the men walk through the park together.  
When they where halfway there Callum decided he didn't want to hold Ben's hand anymore instead he wanted Ben closer to him, so he let go of his hand, and wrapped his arm around Ben's waist pulling the smaller man into him. Ben was taken back a bit, he was liking Callums new found self-confidence, and his PDAS.

Ben wound his arm around Callum's waist and occasionally let his head lean on Callum's chest as they took the short walk around the square.  
When they reached the Beales, Ben stopped walking, he pushed himself into Callum's arms and settled his head properly on his chest, hoping Callum got the message that he wanted a cuddle.   
Callum realised what Ben wanted and wound his arms around his small body holding him tightly.

He was so at ease he didn't want there night to end. It had been so good to just be himself without thinking about what people where saying around him, and the fact he got to spend the evening with Ben and his new friends made it even better. 

They stood like that for a while in the dark square, just holdng onto each other. Just as Ben was the first to initiate the cuddle he was also the first to pull away. He stood on his tip toes and pressed a small sweet kiss on Callum's lips. 

'Thanks for walking me home' he whispered  
'It's was no problem' Callum told him, kissing him back. 

'I'll... see you tomorrow?' Callum asked taking a step back reluctantly   
'Defiantly' Ben said back giving Callum the most beautiful smile. 

They held hands for a moment before Callum pulled back and started to walk away from Ben. Ben stood there for a while watching Callum walk away, he felt giddy with love for this man in front of him. 

He took one more look and then walked through the gate and in the back door.   
Callum had just gotten into bed when his phone vibrated.  
'I just wanted to say goodnight Bxxx' the message read.   
Callum smiled. He couldn't wait for tomorrow to start.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, locations, storylines dialogue used all belong to BBC.


End file.
